Casey's Ultimate prank
by Enx2103
Summary: I almost thought we had some kind of a love hate type of thing. But how wrong was I? You proved me wrong. You really must hate me don't you Casey? ...She messed up big and Derek has to pay for it. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_A love hate type of thing_  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
**An:** Avoiding homework as usual. Enjoy

* * *

" I can't believe you Casey. What have I ever done to you that was this fucked up? Sure I fucked with some of your relationships but I never ever did anything to fuck up your future!"He yelled at her. They stood outside of what use to be his favorite place on earth. The Hockey Stadium.

"You act like it's the end of the world!" She yelled back. She didn't understand. Of course she didn't understand. She never had to rely on one single thing. She had choice and hundreds of plans. He only had one- the only one which she had ruined for him.

"Its is Casey! That's all I had. My grades can't get me anywhere. Hockey was all I had. But you had to fuck it up for me."

"Oh BOO WOO! So you can't play hockey. If you were smart enough you would have had a fall back plan Derek. But you didn't now did you? Now it's my fault? No its not. And you know there were a lot more scouts looking at you, Derek. Not just them."

"You're a bitch Casey. Im not sorry that I'm not like you. But I am sorry I ever gave a fuck. I did as best as I could. I'm not as smart as you. Is that what you want to hear? You're sick Casey. And yeah, there were other scouts look at me. But with that little stunt you pulled none of them are going to respect me now. I fucked up BIG case. Too big for repair. They were the best of the best and they wanted me Casey, ME. And I wanted to play for them. But now I have a reputation. No one's going to want me anymore Case. No scout in Canada." He shifted the weight of his hockey bag to his other shoulder. Why was he even carrying it anymore? He felt like burning it. All of it. It was pointless now.

"I didn't mean to mess this up Derek," she said softly realizing the severity of her actions.

"Yes you did! I saw the look on your face. You were so proud of yourself. Well congratulation Casey, you won." It was true. She did smile, she was really proud of herself for that brief moment in time.

"Derek." She tried to explain.

"No Casey. I never thought you hated me. Hell, I almost thought we had some kind of a love hate type of thing. But how wrong I was. Today you just proved me wrong. You really must hate me don't you? Man I never would have done something like that to you Casey. Never would have even thought about it."

"Oh don't you bull shit me Venturi. Remember Dance Mania Derek?"

"Are you serious? Your comparing Dance mania to my fucking future Casey? First off yeah I may have fuck it up just a little bit, but you're forgetting we won! And your pretending like you were seriously thinking about doing that for the rest of your life."

"So your saying because of me you can play hockey anymore?"

"Are you even listening to me? You blew my only chance at a scholarship Case. My grades can't get me into college. I'm screwed." He said throwing his hands up in the air in an act of surrender.

"Derek I'm sor-"

"Save it Casey." He said shaking his head.

"No Derek. Now you listen to me." She pleaded.

"I don't owe you anything." He said in disgusted walking away from her, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"I didn't want you to go." She said softly as rain began to fall.

He stopped walking and without facing her said, "There was a much easier way of making me stay Casey."

"Would it have worked?" she asked staring at his back, he couldn't face her. He couldn't even look at her anymore.

"At this point-No."

"And if I hadn't done this?"

"Then when I did leave, you would have came with me," He said continuing the walk towards the car. She stood there, watching his every move.

"Your leaving me now. Forever." She whispered to herself. He heard her, but didn't answer because it was true.

He finally reached his car and opened the trunk throwing his now useless hockey gear. He went to the driver's seat and picked up the single red rose he had gotten for her. After his interview with the scouts he was going to tell her how much he really cared, and how sorry he was for causing her hell. He smirked- it was easier to be a heartless jerk. He picked up the rose and flung it across the parking lot. She watched it land. She closed her eyes as he drove off. All she wanted was to make him stay- to keep him as close to her as possible. But she only drove him away. She didn't allow herself to cry. She knew she deserved this.

After a minute or two she walked over to the red rose which was now completely wet thanks to the rain. She ran her fingertips over the soft petals and looked up at the gray sky. The rain continued to fall. She was already soaked, but she didn't seem to care.

His words replayed in her head._ Hell, I almost thought we had some kind of a love hate type of thing. But how wrong I was.  
_She smiled. He wasn't wrong. He was right all along.

* * *

AN: I wanted something different than my usual. I didn't want much fluff. I didn't want it to be sad. I want it to be actual Pain. And I didn't want Derek to be the one to blame this time. I wanted it to be dramatic I guess. I don't know, but I really liked it- I could practically picture it Play by play. (Sorry if you hate this kind of Casey- she meant well though!) **Review?**  
P.S. what do you think Casey did? (ANSWER IN THE REVIEWS!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** Twisted love  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own it.  
**AN:** Enjoy &Review

* * *

I love him. No I'm not IN love with him. That's puppy love and temporary .That's the' Aww I want to make him happy' kind of love. Nope I love him -the forever kind of thing expect it's a real twisted kind of love.

I love his morning routine, when he wakes up in the morning and doesn't speak to anyone until at least 30 minutes later because he's still half asleep- I think it's the cutest thing. And when he waiting in the car for me and honks the horn a million times- I smile because I know it's for me. I love how after he gets home from practice he starts stripping out of his sweaty clothes so by the time he walks passed my room I get to his amazing 6 pack. I love watching him drive. It has to be one of the sexiest things in the world. When he's switching gears and making the engine roar- I have to try to look away….Okay this is starting to s sound like lust so let me move on.

I love his stupid habits. Like the fact that he cannot eat cereal without humming a song. It sounds ridiculous but it's true! Every morning, always humming something- anything (he claims that the crunchy sound of the cereal annoys him.) Another stupid habit of his- biting the straw. Anytime the family goes out to eat I always see him biting the damn straw! And another thing is that he cannot let one song play! He always changes the song- right when I'm actually getting into it!

So yeah I'm a little fucked up- but I'm exactly what he made me. You try living with him for 4 years. Not an easy task my friend. I make it sound horrible but it really wasn't. He did do a lot of sweet things for me throughout those four years- like save me from stupid jerks and even helping me relax. But I'm not going to mention the good things because if he ever hears me complimenting him it'll be the end of it- his ego will grow even bigger! And I'm not sure if I'm ready for that yet.

So back to what I was saying. I might be a bitch- but I do it because I'm crazy about him. So I fucked up his interview with the scouts. It would have been the best I knew it was important to him- but I didn't think it was THAT important. I honestly didn't think I would ruin his future like he claims I did. Man he really hurt me that day. I know he was the one who was truly hurt and upset. But man hearing him say 'I'm sorry I ever gave a fuck' that killed me because that's all I ever wanted. I just wanted him to care. I wanted him to stay and be around. Not leave I couldn't let him leave. But that day- man I felt so ashamed of myself. I derived him leaving me.

I regret it- I do. I didn't mean to chase him off. And he said he would take me with him if he did leave! Man I could have been right by his side, in the passenger seats of his car right now. But I was too scared. Too scared of them taking him away from me. So call me possessive and a punk. Call me anything you can possibly think of go head because I know I deserve it. I just was taking it all back to the morning and let things go as they should have. I wonder where he is and how he's doing. I wonder if he's still in Canada. Maybe he went to the states, who really knows?

As started plotting I thought to myself the range of things he'd do to me as pay back. I shuttered. But I didn't mind. He could dip me in sticky honey and then drop a pound of feathers on me and I wouldn't care, because I knew that he would have to get me back. That no matter what he wouldn't spent time plotting his own revenge on me, and like I said its sick, but I loved it.

I had it all map out the night before. But I heard him talking to Sam, telling him how excited he was and that if he got accepted he could make it big. I was tempted to scratch the whole plan. He just sounded so happy. But making it big never involved me. It involved him living in a huge house- practically the play boy mansion with all these girls and ugh! I needed to be the center of his world so making it big wasn't going to happen. It just added more wood to the fire, I was amped and ready, he never saw it coming.

**AN:** Sorry it was a little every where, I just a little bit of why Casey wanted to mess up his interview with the scouts. I know this is a very different Casey, but love does things to you. &I know you guys are probably wondering what it is that she actually did. And I'm not entirely sure yet. You guys have any suggestions? I have a few ideas. Basically a series of things that led up to Derek exploding on the scouts because he was so pissed off, or something like that. So any suggestions? Also this story hasn't gotten as much hits as my others and I thought it may have been because of the title so I changed it in case anyone was wondering. As always **REVIEW** I would really appreciate it. Thanks guys! =]

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Casey's Ultimate prank  
Chapter 2:** Dear Casey  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own it.  
**AN:** Enjoy &Review

* * *

_Dear Casey,_

_I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get back to you. I just…well honestly I didn't know how to start this. I didn't know what I was suppose to say. For starters, thanks for writing. At first I was shocked but eventually I started waiting for my letters daily. They're a good distraction for me. I wanted to responded after every letter, but like I said I had no idea what to say._

_I notice that after two months, you stopped writing as much. And it scared me. The first 3 days that I didn't get hear from you drove me crazy. I was worried that something had happened to you. Then I realized you where just tired of writing and getting no response. I'm… sorry but please don't stop writing me Case- it's hard to believe but that's keeping me sane right now. I miss home I miss normality. But I'm going to be here a while, so I need this. Please don't stop._

_I can't tell you much about what's happening over here for privacy reasons and such. But I can tell you that it's a lot tougher then I ever imagined. My Sergeant told us a story today about losing one of his buddies in the field. It made me think about my life and me dying which I guess a lot of the guys here are thinking bout it as well. And its scary to know that I can die at any minute without Marti knowing how much I love her or dad knowing that I'm just trying to make him proud, or Ed knowing that I push him cause I care, or you knowing that I forgive you._

_I forgave you a while ago but I felt that I should tell you know. What you did Case, it was your way of keeping me with you. An epic fail of course but none the less, I understand._

_I'll try to write more frequently._

_-D_

***

She smiled putting the letter down, dashing towards her table to write him back. She had a lot to say, she hadn't written in a while. It probably wasn't very interesting to him. It was mostly about the classes she takes and her daily life but it was something to reminded him of home, something he missed very much.

When Derek left, he didn't come back. She drove him away. Hell she drove him out of the country. He went to the states for a while. When he came back he stayed in Toronto and eventually enlisted in the army. He went through a stage of depression after the whole hockey incident. He chose not to go to college. But when he enlisted in the forces they paid for his education. But for the time being he was at base doing basic training.

She finally got a hold of him and starting writing to him. Apologizing for what she had done. She didn't think it was going to be such a big deal but it was. And it was all her fault. And now when he was his life on the line, she regretted it now each and every day.

They kept in touch through letter for months while he was at base and she was away to college.  
She noticed that after a while he started signing letters with.

Sometimes he would sign it with:  
Sort of miss you…  
-Der.  
Eventually it changed to:  
I miss you  
–Derek.  
And finally:  
I really fucking miss you, Case  
-Love,  
Derek V.

She caught on but didn't want to make anything of it. She still replayed the last time she saw him that dreadful day. Where the clouds were pouring and a rose laid on the cold cement. Why would he ever want to be with her after all of that?

* * *

**AN:** (Probably two more chapters left.)You weren't expecting that now were you? **Review?  
**Also, I don't know much about the Canada's Military but I do not that in the states there is a training part where the soldiers ant allowed to call home, they can only communicate through i went with that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Casey's Ultimate prank  
Chapter 2:** The Deed  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own it.  
**AN:** Enjoy &Review

* * *

_Flashback:_

Derek got out of his bed and stretched. Today was the day. It was only 11:30 he had plenty of time to prepare. And by prepare he also meant puke his guts out and then charm the scouts. He got up and headed towards the bathroom for a much needed shower. It was going to be a long day.

He wasn't very stressed out about it. He was pretty confident in fact. But his nerves were getting to him. After talking to Sam the night before, he decided this was no to be taken lightly. He was had to do this correctly. Which meant approaching the situation as Casey, Queen Kneer would. So he opened up his hockey bag and packed up everything he needed and made sure he was good to go for the next day. He didn't want to be running around the house an forgetting anything. Derek Venturi was taking this very seriously.

He got out the shower and ate some breakfast. He knew it was pointless because it would be coming back up in the next hour or so but he couldn't deny Nora's pancakes. They were his favorite. Everyone was wishing him luck when he decided he was ready to head out to the rink. He was early in fact. Wouldn't Casey be proud? He hadn't seen her all morning…Odd.

He was rocking out to heavy metal when he felt the sudden urge to barf. _NOT IN THE PRINCE!_ He thought to himself. So he parked the car on the closest empty curb and ran out. After he finished he was about to get in the car when he noticed the flowers in front of the flower shop. Normally he really wouldn't spare a glance but today he was in a good mood. He smirked and thought of her. Yeah, he had to get her a rose.

When he finally got to the rink it was about 1:30. His appointment with the scouts was at two. _Plenty of time, he_ thought to himself. He rushed to the locker room and started to change.

That's when everything went wrong. Maybe he should have double checked his stuff before he left. It's what Casey would of done…

When he opened his hockey bag he noticed that his hockey stick was broken and his back up stick was painted with the rival schools college. "Shit!" he cursed when he saw it. The scouts were going to think he wasn't serious. But there was nothing he could do about it now. He didn't have much time. He threw on his jersey and laced up his skates.

He finally skated onto the ice and…something didn't feel right. His skates seemed…off somehow. But he didn't have much time to worry about that. He realized he was late. They were packing up ready to leave.

"?" One of them asked.

"Y-yes?"Derek stuttered. He blew it. He knew he did.

"Do you realize you were suppose to be here at noon?" asked the same old man shaking his head. "The youth," he muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry sir. I was told to be here at 2 o clock." He tried defending himself.

"Well… even though it was very irresponsible for you to be late. But you were the one we were waiting for." He said with a soft smile. Derek let out the breath he was holding.

The scouts told him why he was suppose to be there earlier. There was a 5 on 5 game with the best hockey players they were scouting. They wanted to observe how Derek played facing the best. But of course that plan fell through. So he skated around warmed up for a bit and ran a few drills for them. Until he tumbled over, face first into the ice. "Fuck!" he yelled, shocking the scouts. They expected him to act like a professional; however he couldn't contain his anger. The blade from his left skate was very lose. There was nothing else he could do about it. He didn't have an extra pair and he didn't have time to fix it. His luck was running thin.

"," Spoke Jake Russell, the coach of the Queen Hockey team. "Do you think this is some type of joke?" he asked sternly.

"No sir," he responded quickly and formally. "This is no joke. This is my future." He finished.

"You know son I don't believe you. You show up late, you show lack of professionalism. Your hockey stick is littered with our rivals colors and I won't even begin to talk about your jersey. If you didn't want to play for us you didn't have to come today." He said disgusted.

"What's wrong with my jersey?" he asked. That was probably the only thing that was going right, why was this man complaining about it?

"Unless your real name is Derek 'Fuck you' then I don't think it's appropriate. Thank you for wasting our time today . I suppose your looking to be one of those washed out jocks. And please do use a favor, if by some miracle you do end up at Queen, don't even try out for our team. We can find better." And with that they left leaving Derek with his crushed dreams on the ice.

After he finally was able to move he made it to the locker room. He strip off his gear and looked at the back of his Jersey. It did say 'Fuck you.' He shook his head in utter disappointment. He finally gathered all his useless stuff and walked out of the rink where she was waiting.

It suddenly dawned on him who was behind all of this just by the painted smirk across her face. She was there. She had seen. And now she was happy.

* * *

**AN**: No reviews? Well… the story must be finished regardless!  
I know the actual prank may not be all big and bad but this is Casey were talking about after all. She not a master pranker like Derek. So her prank wouldn't be up to his level, but it did the trick.

Also I have no idea how the hockey scouting thing goes but I figured they would want to meet some of the players talk to them see how they do etc. (I hope it wasn't _too far_ from reality…)


	5. Chapter 5

**Casey's Ultimate prank  
Chapter 5:** A pleasant surprise.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own it.  
**AN:** Enjoy &Review

* * *

Casey opened her eyes instantly and her heart raced. She clung to the blankets securely.  
And then she heard it again. Knock-Knock-Knock. It couldn't be at her door could it? It was only 6:00 am!  
After her heart calmed a bit she realized it was her door and someone seemed to need her urgently. She looked at her roommates bed which was empty. _Ugh, forgot her keys again_? Casey thought. She huffed and headed towards it. She opened it without hesitant and suddenly her world stopped spinning.

In front of her stood her (dare I say beautiful) Solider. He looked completely different then the last time she had seen him. He leaned against the door frame completed at ease as if it wasn't 6 in the morning, as if he hadn't missed her. He stood in front of her decked out in his army uniform. It was then that Casey realized how sexy a man in uniform was. Wither it be his hockey uniform, or a military one, she still wanted to pounce him. And his hair. Oh dear lord what happened to those chocolate brown locks? They were gone. Long gone. He eyes finally laid onto his face, and on his lips layed a perfect smirk. She couldn't believe it.

She finally regained _some_ composure. "Der?" She spoke. She had to be dreaming. He wasn't actually there.

"Oh I'm sorry were you expecting someone else at 6 in the morning Princess?" he asked with his classic charm. He may have matured over 6 months of training but…how could he not be typical Derek in front of her?

"Holy shit," she muttered under her breath. She still hadn't moved from her position at the door. She was still taking it all in.

"Cursing? God, who are you and what have you done with Casey?" he asked in mock shock.

That's all It took for her to jumped into his arms. A very delayed reaction, but better late than never. He held her as tight as he could and dropped the act. He buried his face into the crook of her neck and breathed in everything that screamed CASEY! He closed his eyes and prayed to memorize this feeling. He wasn't sure how often he'd get a chance to have her in his arms that way.

And Casey...well she was a blubbering mess. The tears started to flow once their bodies touched. "I'm sorry, I'm so damn sorry," she muttered into his neck. He shook his head, he had long forgiven her. After a few seconds of standing on her tippy toes to reach him, her caves started to burn. She tried to ignore it.

He noticed her strain however and easily picked her up. She instantly wrapped her legs around his waist. She pulled away from his neck and looked into those brown eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered once more, leaning against his forehead.

"Shut up." He muttered before slamming his lips onto hers. Maybe that got the point across?

After a moment she pulled away gasping for air. "You gonna invite me in?" he asked with a half smile. He had been traveling all night to reach her in only that but he had to begged his Sargent to let him leave for a few days.

"As if I have any control about that." She responded. He smiled setting her down. She was tempted to complain but she was in no position to whine.

He took incentive and laid on her bed first and closed his eyes. She sat on the bed next to him not daring to lay with him.

He knew it wouldn't be long till sleep took over so he had to act fast. He sighed pushing his fatigue away before stripping out of his uniform. She couldn't help but watch him undress. Training did his body good. Better then hockey. There was definitely a 6 pack under that thank top that he was about to take off.

She looked up at him and blushed. Yes there goes that 6 pack and his arms were huge! No wonder he picked her up that easily. "Come here." He said smirking at her embarrassment. Well that was to be expected. He knew how much his body had changed.

She crawled into bed with him. He wrapped his arms around her small body and pulled the blankets up to them. "Happy Birthday Princess." He whispered into her ear.

It was her birthday. She hadn't even noticed. She wasn't looking forward to it…until now that was. He was fast asleep while she was wide awake. She laid in his arms feeling his heart slow down and his body relax. He was the perfect birthday present.

"Princess." He spoke wakening her a few hours later.

"Hmmm?" she asked.

"You know I have to settle our score right?" he asked with a teasing tone.

Her eyes opened wide. She never thought of that. She never thought about that one.

"You have nothing to worry about today. But maybe tomorrow... Or the day after." He said smirking.

* * *

**An**: Its done! Can you picture Derek with short hair? **Review?**


End file.
